iPlay for our Lives
by DaRKGaZeR195
Summary: "I didn't expect things to turn out like this. We all didn't. We're just camping around here for fun. But now, I'm forced to go through this… this so-called 'funhouse' to rescue my friends, alone, for his amusement."
1. Prolouge

**Welcome! Yes, this is one of those ideas that keep on begging me to publish them. But no, I'm not gonna forget about the others.**** I wanted to try a little horror so _this _happened… **

**Anyway, let's proceed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, PERIOD. Dan Schneider is the man you're looking for.

* * *

**

"_**I'm only a technical 'nerd'. A wimp. A character behind-the-scenes. A tough girl's punching bag. Why me, of all people?"

* * *

**_

I didn't expect things to turn out like this. We all didn't. We're just camping around here for fun. But now, I'm forced to go through this… this so-called 'funhouse' to rescue my friends,_ alone_, for _his _amusement.

It all started last Saturday evening, on Apartment 8-C. I was sitting between my two best friends on the couch, watching reruns of Girly Cow Season 4. But we eventually got tired of it so my blonde 'friend' started to change the channel.

"So bored… nothing good on TV." Sam said, while searching for anything interesting. No luck though.

Sam here wasn't like your average girl. She's strong, vicious, aggressive and will do anything just to get her way. Whenever I'm with her, she'll take every chance to cause me physical and emotional pain. But even if she finds enjoyment at my suffering, she can still feel remorse. Like the time she told the whole word that I never kissed anyone. I was so humiliated that I locked myself in the fire escape. Then, I decided to watch iCarly and saw that she lied to everyone just to get them off my back. After that, she left and visited me. One thing lead to another, and we ended up… kissing. I don't want to talk about it anymore.

"I guess this is a sign that the rest of summer is gonna be boring." My brunette friend, Carly, said.

Unlike Sam, Carly was like those lead girls on stupid chick flicks: kind, smart, pretty, funny and famous. She was considered perfect by everyone, the reason I became in love with her. But now, I think she's a bit _too_ perfect. I thought about what my relationship would be like with Carly and it hit me. Normal + Normal = Boring. It was straightforward. Meet at some kind of place, hang out, make out, say goodbye, and repeat that cycle until marriage. That sorta helped me awaken from my obsession. Don't get me wrong, I still like her… but not to the point of worshipping her like she's some kind of goddess.

"Can't we do something else? Something that's _fun_?" Sam asked as she let go of the remote, giving up.

"We've done everything we wanted. And it's been only two weeks." I stated. She doesn't seem too happy at that fact.

Just then, Carly's big brother came on the living room. "Ahoy there, kiddos!" He greeted with his usual cheery tone. He looked at us and noticed our bored expressions. "You all look glum today."

Spencer was the 26-year-old brother of Carly. Before I met him at sixth grade, I always thought adults are just a pack of boring and serious creatures. But Spencer proved me wrong. He was unusually creative and childish at times. But that doesn't get in the way of him being cool and fun. And whenever I needed a guy to talk about my problems, I just come rushing to his doorstep. He was like a brother… or maybe even like a _father_ that I never had. Just wonder what Carly's life would be like if he was born normal...

"We're just bored, that's all." Carly replied.

"Ahh, the stage where kids are faced with boredom for the rest of their summer." Then he sat down the single chair on the side and looked at us again. "You know, we can always do something together outdoors like… go to that amusement park!"

"Or go camping!" Carly said, it seems she likes this little brainstorming.

"Or go to the Meat Festival!" Sam excitedly suggested. It looks like she forgot that the festival was already over.

"They already held that last week…" I reminded her. Her smile quickly turned into a frown. Then I turned towards Carly. "But camping doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Since when did you think Carly's ideas are boring?" Sam said. And I swear that I felt a little jealousy on her voice. But I also couldn't help but feel a little sad and guilty at that statement. She was right. She was _always _right. I never disagree with Carly. Even though some of Sam's ideas were better, I didn't give her the recognition she deserved. Not just me, but also everyone else.

"Well, I've heard Ayrwode Forest is a good spot for camping." Carly said, not noticing Sam's face.

"So… camp it is?" Spencer asked, making sure that everyone agrees.

"I'm good." Carly said.

"I'm down." I said.

"Whatever…" Sam said, with a flat tone. I winced slightly at her voice.

"All right then! Let's get packing!" He then stood up and dashed towards his room. Carly had a confused look on her face and stood up.

"What? Right now?" She asked, yelling across the apartment.

"Yeah! We leave tomorrow!" His brother yelled back from his room. She just left out a smile.

"Typical…" She mumbled, and turned towards me. "So, you think your mom will let you?" She asked.

"She let me go with you to hunt Bigfoot, so yeah!" I said, confident of my answer.

"As long as you contact her 8 times a day?" She asked. My smile was quickly gone and looked away. "And bring a nightlight?" I then bowed my head and focused on my shoes. She just had to add that, does she?

"…Yeah." I admitted. After that, I heard Sam snicker. I quickly shot her a glare but that only made her burst into laughter.

"Come on Sam, let's go pack up." Carly said. Her laughter came to a halt and quickly groaned.

"But that's a lot of work!" She whined. Yup, that's Sam for you. But being best friends with her for a long time, Carly knew her weakness. She reached for her pocket and got out a piece of Fat Cake.

"Fat cakes…" She said as she held it in front of Sam's face. She was quickly hypnotized by the snack and stood up.

"Let's do this." She said and rushed upstairs. Carly and I both laughed at her.

"Well, see you later Freddie!" She waved goodbye and followed Sam.

I watched her as she got upstairs and directed my attention back at the TV. Giving it one last chance, I grabbed the remote and started to surf through the channels. Two minutes later and still nothing. I was about to give up when a news report on Channel 86 caught my attention.

"_Two men, an adult and teenager, were said to disappear right here at Ayrwode Forest last week. This is not the first time we received this kind of news, as 6 other people were also reported missing on this same area. The police are still investigating the current whereabouts-"_

Before the anchorman can finish, I turned off the TV. I was gonna go camping with some cool friends for a change so I'm not letting paranoia get the best of me and ruin my experience. I took a glance at my silver watch and saw that it was only 7:03 PM. Since the others were busy packing, I decided to do the same. I got off the couch and left the Shay apartment.

…

…

…

I should have paid attention to that warning. Even the word 'rue' is not enough to describe what I'm feeling right now…

* * *

**Well, you can't feel the serious and dark part yet, since this is just the prologue. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter, whether it was too long or too short or anything else! Alright? Thanks a lot!**

**-DaRKGaZeR195**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, PERIOD. Dan Schneider is the man you're looking for.**

I opened my eyes slightly from the light and suddenly got the urge to get up. I threw my Galaxy War covers away from me and flew off the bed. I took a glance at the my clock and noticed I waked up on time. Then I grabbed myself pair of underwear and clothes and immediately went to my shower.

After getting cleaned and dried off, I put on my clothes and checked myself on the mirror. I got my hairdryer and comb and started to fix my hair. After it was neat and done, I opened my closet and got out my backpack and jacket. I wore the jacket and laid the bag on my bed, deciding to double-check its contents.

Extra pack of clothes and undies, check!

Deodorant, check!

Cellphone, check!

Emergency money, check!

All-around lighter, check!

Fat-cakes, in case Sam beats me up, check!

After making sure everything was in place, I zipped my backpack close and slung it on my shoulder. Then I left my room and made my way towards the living room. There, I saw my mom guarding the exit, it looks like she waited for a while.

"Freddie-bear, do you really have to go?" My mom asked, clearly she's still not giving up.

"Don't worry mom, I'll only be gone for a few days. I have Carly, Sam and Spencer with me." I tried to assure her.

"Which worries me! What if-"

"Please Mom, I don't like having the 'talk' again!" I said, not letting her finish. I knew where this was leading, and NO WAY am I hearing it again!

"Oh alright, since you're so hard to convince these days..." She then approached me and gave me a hug. I returned it since she's gonna miss me badly. "Just remember to contact me at least 8 times a day, okay?" She said while we're still wrapped around each other. I smiled and let go.

"Yeah, I will." I said. Then I turned around and reached for the knob. Before I can open the door, she asked me another question.

"Did you bring your nightlight, honey?" She asked. I grunted at her question and answered.

"Yeah mom... Bye!" I left the apartment and closed the door. After checking myself, I knocked on the Shay's door.

I told myself that today was gonna be a great day, because I'm _finally _gonna spend some time with my best friends outdoors, not in some lame camp my mom always puts me in. Boy, was I wrong...

* * *

After 4 hours of traveling on an RV and a couple of bathroom breaks, thanks to Sam, we reached our destination, Ayrwode Forest. We drove around and saw a nice spot to park. It was flat, a little grassy and a lake was nearby.

"Here we are, Ayrwode Forest!" Spencer yelled from the driver seat. Then he pushed the horn and we all banged on whatever flat surface we can lay our hands on. Then the three got up and went outside. Before I followed them, I opened my backpack and put the lighter and cellphone in my pocket, in case I need it.

"Ahh, the awesome smell of outdoors… and pigs." I heard Sam say as I went outside, seeing the little view. I smiled and sniffed some of the fresh air.

"Don't tell me your planning to catch-" Carly said.

"Be right back!" Sam interrupted, and got back inside the RV. Carly only smiled and lied down the grass.

"Come on Freddo, let's set up this tent!" I heard Spencer say. I looked at him and saw the tent lying down the ground.

"Tent?" I asked, we had an RV but we're sleeping in a tent?

"What? It's not camping without the tent you know?" He said. Figuring he was right, I approached him and got the materials needed.

"What can I do?" Carly asked, getting up and brushing off the dirt in her clothes.

"You can go grab some firewood around here for our campfire." Spencer ordered.

"Ooh, manageable." She then left for her search of wood.

After a while, we were able to set up the tent... well, it would have been easier if Spencer tried to read the instructions. But, I'm just glad that we're done. So I was lying down the ground, trying to relax in the quiet. But then, I noticed that it was too quiet. I looked around and there was no sigh of Sam. No Carly either...

"Hey Spence, have you seen the girls?" I asked. He was sitting on a chair, sipping some iced tea with a straw.

"Why no, I haven't." He said, then got back to his sipping.

"Strange, it's been..." I then looked at my watch. "30 minutes already." Spencer choked on his tea at this and stood up quickly.

"What? I only told Carly to grab firewood! What if she gets mauled by bears?" He said, I can tell he was reverting to his protective-brother mode.

"But there are no bears here…" I assured him but he only ignored it.

"Who cares? Let's go find them!" He said.

I quickly got up and brushed off any dirt in my clothes. "Alright, let's-" Before I can finish, he already took off running. "split up…" I didn't want him to worry too much, so I started to head the other side. I was running around aimlessly while shouting their names.

"Carly! Sam!" No luck though. I continued to run until I heard some rustling from bushes. I looked to my side and saw the bushes moving.

"What the?" I said. Then I heard someone running behind my back. I turned around and saw nothing there.

"Anybody?" I yelled. Then I suddenly remembered the news last night. I panicked slightly because of the memory.

"Carly? Sam? B-bears?" I asked, but I felt a little stupid asking if they were bears. I kept on stepping backwards until I felt something on my back. I gulped before turning around and...

"Boo!" Both Carly and Sam exclaimed, with their scary faces on. I got shocked and let out a girlish scream. Then, the girls erupted into laughter. I realized what happened and I suddenly got mad.

"Not. Cool.!" I said, pointing towards them.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Sam said, before she laughed again and fell down, clutching her stomach.

"Sorry, she made me…" Carly said, while removing the tear in her left eye.

"The wait was worth it, don't you-" Before Sam can finish, we heard a scream coming from the west side of the forest. And it sounded very familiar…

"What was that?" She asked, as she stood up and looked around.

"Sounds like…" I said, trying to register the voice. I finally recognized it but Carly beat me to it.

"Spencer!" She said and quickly dashed towards the source of the voice. Sam and I quickly followed her, while screaming Spencer's name. But I was too focused on finding him that I didn't notice Carly and Sam were already gone, until I heard Carly shriek.

"AHHHH!" Her voice screamed, echoing throughout the forest. I looked around and saw no one near me.

"Carly? Carly!" I yelled her name many times, but to no avail. After a while, I heard another scream, from Sam.

"AHHH!"

"Sam!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, hoping she would answer.

"Get away from me, you freak!" I heard her voice, it sounded like she was panicking… and scared. I was actually surprised at the tone of her voice.

"HELP!" Carly's voice echoed again. I started to panic, but immediately remembered the prank they pulled earlier. _"What if they're pranking me again? Not this time..."_ I thought.

"Haha, real funny you guys!" I said real loud, denying that they were in danger. But they didn't answer.

"Come on! Spencer might need our help so stop-" Before I can finish, I heard a branch snap behind me. Thinking it was them; I turned around but saw someone else. It was a giant, horrifying, muscular man wearing a rusty welding mask, dark blue jeans that were torn near his legs and bloody brown gloves. His bare chest, arms and legs were covered with cuts and scars. And in his right hand was a giant machete, covered in rust and blood.

Seeing him and his bloody machete made me shake with terror. I wanted to run as fast as I can away from him, but my body wouldn't let me. He approached me and I stepped back. We continued doing that until my back touched the trunk of a tree. Seeing me cornered, he readied his blade. I swallowed a lump that formed on my throat. The man then let out a scream and charged towards me. Fortunately, my mind started to kick in and I barely dodged his overhead swing sideways.

"W-wait, stop!" I said as I stepped away from him, my voice still shaking. The man only ignored my statement and charged towards me again. Realizing he wouldn't listen to reason, I ran away from him as fast as I could, avoiding the trees, bushes and roots that were sticking out of the ground. I didn't stop. I didn't care where I was going. I didn't look how much he's far away from me. The only thing that mattered to me was escaping from him.

After what seems like hours of running to me, I finally stopped, trying to catch my breath. I looked behind me and saw that he was gone. I was relieved and walked forward, trying to scan my surroundings. Then I saw it, the building which is going to be my worst nightmare...

The hospital.

* * *

**So, it seems Freddie found an 'abandoned' hospital. Next chapter will explain what kind of 'game' he will play. And after that, the fun begins... **

**So, what do you think? ****I would really appreciate it if you can take a little of your time and review. Thank you and have fun reading!**

**-DaRKGaZeR195**


End file.
